


Little Moments

by spectacularparker



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Adult Peter Parker, Engagement, F/M, First Kiss, First Love, Fluff, MCU Peter Parker, Peter Benjamin Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Precious Peter Parker, Reader-Insert, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 11:35:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19108849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spectacularparker/pseuds/spectacularparker
Summary: Peter reflects on all the moments he realized he was in love with you





	Little Moments

Peter could not put his finger on the exact moment he fell in love with you. Somewhere between the awkward stage of senior year of high school to the start of his sophomore year of college. But all Peter knew was that there was something about you that made his heart flutter faster every time you came close to him.

The way you laugher filled up the whole room without you having to try, and how while he was nothing more than a nervous mess around you, he was still at ease. But it almost meant that being around you allowed his palms to become sweaty and forcing Peter to shove them in jeans or jacket pockets. Afraid that if he went to shake your hand or give you something that you feel just how gross his hands were.

“Nope, everything’s fine here,” Peter mumbled as he shoved his hands in his pockets before you could reach for them.

“Peter…”

~~~~~~~

Maybe it was the moment when Ned and MJ realized that Peter liked you. Always throwing the two of you together last minute in group projects, or making the two of you sit side by side at the pizza place and even in the cafeteria. Cause somehow they were convinced that would make things easier for Peter to make a move.

“Parker, c’mon now,” you teased him, reaching for Peter’s arm in the middle of the lunchroom when you wanted him to agree with you instead of Ned and MJ.

“I—I got nothing.”

“You’re no fun,” you pouted, resting your head on his shoulder and batting your eyelashes at him. And Peter was thankful for at that moment that you could not hear his heart pounding in his chest, and you squeezed his arm. “You have to know something.”

“I don’t,” Peter said with a shrug of his shoulders.

~~~~~~~

Maybe it was when his Aunt May finally caught on that he had a crush on you from the way he talked about you. How his eyes lit up with a small amount of excitement, and the small smile that was always on his face whenever she mentioned your name. Even the way Peter ran his hands against his pants before answering the door when you would come over. If that wasn’t a dead give away to May, then it was from the way Peter acted when you would come over to help him study for an English test.

Cause somehow Peter was good at math and science but trying to understand why Shakespeare wanted to name his story the way he did always went over his head.

“You just gotta stop over thinking it,” you said, rolling over onto your back and placing your book beside you, “like it’s not that hard if you just break the sentences apart.”

“Nope,” he said, poking your shoulder with the end of his pencil before he started to chew on it again. “It’s not that simple, it’s really that complicated.”

You shook your head as you rolled back over onto your stomach, “You’re impossible, Parker, you know that.”

_He was impossible._

~~~~~~~

Maybe it was the moment when Peter finally had enough courage to ask to the senior homecoming. His sweaty palms shoved into his pocket as he walked towards you and your locker, and your back was towards him. You couldn’t see the stress lines forming on his forehead or the way he skipped slightly when he walked towards you.  Peter’s nerves starting to get the best of him, making his stomach twist and turn into knots hard enough that he wanted to be sick.

That he would get sick if he weren’t in the middle of the hallway.

And if it weren’t for Ned standing behind him and MJ a couple of feet in front of him, he would have made a beeline to the back door of the school and ran for it until he reached the bus stop four blocks over.

“What’s up?” You asked as you closed your locker door. Only kind of shocked to see Peter standing there, rocking back on his heels since he was always there to walk you to chemistry.

Peter swallowed the lump in the back of his throat, seeing MJ motioning him to hurry up. Tapping her wrist and pointing towards you, and then started to tap her foot.

“I–um—you—” The words were like rough molasses against his tongue.

Your eyebrows knitted together while adjusted your backpack straps, pulling it flush against your back. “Me what?”

“Wouldyouliketogotohomecomingwithme?” Peter asked, the words all tumbling together as he leaned against the locker, trying not to pass out from what he just said.

You laughed a little, licked your lips and leaned as close as you could to Peter without touching him. “I would love too,” you said with a soft smile before you turned on your heels and walked towards MJ. “Took you long enough, Pete,” you said over your shoulder.

_Pete…._

_You never called him Pete before._

~~~~~~~~~

Maybe it was the way you acted when you found out he was Spider-Man. You didn’t freak out as much as Peter would have thought.

Well, that was kind of lie, you did freak out when he showed up at your bedroom window the summer before your freshman year of college. His mask off, lip bloody, and a nice bruise was forming underneath his eye. And the only thing holding him up was your fire escape that Peter was sure was going to fall in at any moment.

“Peter,” you said, throwing your phone onto the bed and scrambling to get to your window. Peter saw every inch of your hair on your arms stand up, and your fingers shaking as you opened the window and practically pulled him into your room.  “What the hell happened?”

“–mh, bad guys,” he muttered, trying his best to stand up straight before he collapsed onto your bedroom floor. “Ya know, the kind that beat you up.”

“Are you drunk?”

“Wha–”

You didn’t notice it before when Peter had shown up, but now you did. Your eyes went wide the second Peter stopped swaying back and forth for a split second. The red and blue on his skin, sticking out like a sore thumb in your room against everything. The mask he held in his hand and how he rapidly blinked from the way your lights were too bright.

It all made sense now.

“You’re—you’re Spider-Man,” you said in hardly a whisper. You rushed out of your room and down the hall into your bathroom. Peter heard you slamming cabinets and tripping over your feet and trying not to be too loud, even though that was long gone.

Only when you came back was Peter sitting in your computer chair, his head hung low in his hands. You turned the light off and cracked the door just enough that you could see how to patch him up. Your fingers were gentle when you went clean his lip and how Peter felt your heart beating faster and faster with every swipe of the cloth of his lips. The way you held your breath in the back of your throat until you were sure that every spec of blood was off his face.

“Thank you,” Peter said, his eyes closed as he leaned into the palm of your hand.

“You should’ve told me sooner.”

_Should have told you sooner._

~~~~~~~~~

Maybe it was the exact moment when Peter figured out how you took your coffee. Four creamers, three sugars and anything before nine am called for an espresso shot.

Cause who really wanted to deal with an overly grump you? Not Peter.

It always had to be iced and never hot. Maybe it was the way your eyes always lit up when you saw Peter walking towards you in the library or coming to sit down beside you in your English class. Sometimes he wondered if it was him that really woke you up and not the coffee.

“Literal lifesaver,” you said, pressing a kiss to his cheek, “what would I do without you?”

“Crash and burn,” Peter laughed as he slid into the seat next to you, “crash and burn and not pass calculus.”

_Lifesaver._

~~~~~~~~~

Maybe it was the second Peter decided he was going to ask you to be his girlfriend. Sweaty palms like all the times before he would ask you something so important to him. But this time he had it more under control, at least that’s what he hoped for anyways.

It just didn’t stop Peter’s nerves from going haywire when he went to go get you a soda. Promising you that he stocked up on your favorite and he wasn’t going to run out his time. It also didn’t help at all that you were curled up on his couch in his apartment, watching a movie.

A terrible movie, according to you.

But as he climbed back onto the couch, your body leaned against him while you took a sip of your soda. Your head on his shoulder and his arm rested off the back of the couch. The way your body molded perfectly into his side, and it was perfect.

_Everything right now was perfect._

“Hey, Y/N,” Peter said, glancing down at you. His lips were only inches away from your temple. “I gotta ask you somethin’.”

You strained your neck to get a better look at him. Your cheek brushing against his jaw in the process. “Hmmm.”

“You–wanna, you know make this official?”

You asked as you sat your soda down on the coffee table. And Peter noticed the way your eyebrows furrowed together for a split second, and your heart skipped a beat before you spoke. “You mean as in boyfriend and girlfriend?”

“Yeah—yeah like boyfriend and girlfriend,” Peter said, running his hand through his hair.

And before Peter could ask you anything else, you tackled him on the couch. Your body landed on top of him, hugging him tightly to your chest, almost as if you were afraid to let him, and this wouldn’t be real.

_But it was real. Very real._

Peter knew that much.

Your cheek pressed against him, your lips brushing against his ear, and Peter felt the smile on your smile.

“You love making me wait, Parker, huh?”

“It’s what I do best.”

_It’s what Peter does best._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As Peter laid there, with your arms around his waist and cheek pressed against the top of his shoulder, he couldn’t help but look at back at all the little moments that added to this one right here.

You in his arms, where you’re supposed to be when everything is said and done at the end of the day. Both of you standing beside each other as the two of you were set to graduate Columbia the next day. Peter was starting his research job with Oscorp and you working on a marketing company for the mayor.

Peter’s fingers ran across the top of your forehead, drawing small circles on your skin. He wanted to take in every ounce of this moment and remember it for what it was worth. Remember the way you clung to him like a kola most nights when he had been out too late to the way you always left out an emergency kit for when he finally came stumbling home at four in the morning.

_Everything was perfect._

_Like it always had been…mostly._

And the only thing you didn’t know about was the little black velvet box that rested in the top of the drawer of Peter’s dresser with a sixteen-carat diamond ring. One that had taken every single last paycheck and one that he would make sure be a moment that you remembered.

And at the moment, Peter Parker realized how lucky he was to have you by his side.


End file.
